Recollect
by Eostre94
Summary: This is an ASEAN Hetalia fanfiction of Brunei x Philippines. Characters and the like have been heavily inspired and based from the webcomic Maaf by Dinosaurusgede. To anyone interested to read it, it is before and after the main story (I do apologize for being very verbose with the information). I hope you guys enjoyed!


**Fandom:** Hetalia (Specifically the Hetalia ASEAN group)

 **Characters:** Original Characters that were inspired and based on not only from Himaruya's sketches but also some others' OC's/headcanons (ie. Dinosaurusgede's Maaf) that goes even to personality and look descriptions but with my own certain headcanons like names and certain personality tidbits. Their human nicknames are mainly for like close friends or when they really mean something serious.

Philippines (19 'age') = Maria de la Cruz, also goes by Phili or by her human nickname MD.

Brunei (19-20) = Adhi Saif Haris (which roughly means Important Sword Guardian), goes by Adhi.

Indonesia (21-22) = Cahya Dewi (Illustrious/Radiant Goddess), goes by Cahya or just Nesia.

Malaysia (19) = Maya Sita Fatma (Captivating Lady of Illusion), goes by Maya or Laysia.

Singapore (20-21) = Darren Leonard Ong (Great Lion Waters), goes by Leon or Sing (pronounced as Sing-gh like Singapore)

East Timor (14-15) = Maristela Ada Marvilha (Adorned Marvelous Star of the Sea), goes by Timor or Stella.

Other characters are just mentions of both canon and non-canon such as Germany, America, Canada, France, England, Pakistan, India, China, Spain, Romano/South Italy, Ukraine, Liechtenstein, Hungary, Nigeria, Mexico and Ecuador.

 **Pairing:** BruPhil ft. SingaMalay

 **Concepts:** There's a lot to say to cement my headcanons but I don't want to overwhelm people too much so I will try to enumerate as concise as I can as of now. Many of this was heavily based on the comic Maaf by Dinosaurusgede (please check her stuff out, it's amazing!) (*Warning Spoilers if ever)

Philippines doesn't remember fully her pre-colonial history; hence, when she says that she experiences 'those memories', it means memories she doesn't remember properly but can only say those are her memories from before. She has tried to ask the others but seem to be a very sensitive subject so she figures it out on her own. The necklace she wears is very important to her.

Philippines, Malaysia and Indonesia along with East Timor are related as sisters. Indonesia is the eldest with East Timor being the youngest. My headcanon is that Malaysia and Philippines will jokingly argue over who is the real youngest (but for my headcanon it really is Malaysia but she chooses to not believe it).

Singapore and Malaysia are a power couple (they always try to beat the other in almost anything) and one of the only 2 couples in the ASEAN who are sexually active. Philippines and Indonesia know of their activities and actually wingman them! (I am shipping trash so yeah)

Malaysia has characteristics of a tsundere and kamidere while Indonesia has those of an older sister archetype with slight yandere who also loves to see her sisters be shipped. Philippines is actually along the lines of deredere and giddy ditz at first glance but when you get to know her more she shows to be more complex than that. Singapore is like those characters who always seems to have a resting bitch face but is actually a cool person to hang out with. Brunei is a traditional and conservative gentleman. East Timor is a curious yet always energetic like her sisters. (More work on this some other place and time).

 **Preface:** Hello to anyone who decided to read this. First of all, I am surprised that I decided to go back to one of my old fandoms. It's been around 5 years since I started joining the Hetalia and 4 years since joining the ASEAN Hetalia bandwagon after reading Maaf. I know it's been pretty inactive but with this renewed vigor to contribute to one of my favorite fandoms, I wanted to write this since not only was Maaf a really well done webcomic about the Hetalia ASEAN but it really gave me better appreciation and respect for my nations' history, especially the pre-colonial history.

* * *

 _"You look beautiful."_

A voice rang out from her head as it shook her awake when she realized she let her mind wander off from the meeting. She wasn't so sure where she heard that voice before or when for that matter, all she knew was that it sounded familiar like from someone from her past calling her from a memory. Or rather it could be something that no longer applies to her present. Philippines could never shake the uneasiness when she allowed that voice to ring from her past memories, or rather fragments of what she can only hopefully assume were her past memories.

'I hate when I can't remember 'those' memories!' She stated to herself as she decided to try as pay attention but to no avail as it made her deft back in thought.

'I mean I'm trying really hard, y'know!' Fighting with her own thoughts, Philippines didn't realize that the UN meeting of nations-personified had ended; not the way many like Germany would have wanted, but still ended for a 2 hour lunch break. It was only due to a tap to her shoulder did she stop herself from debating even further.

"Phili? Hey! Nesia wants to know if you want to eat with us outside the meeting place? Said there was a really good Indonesian restaurant nearby and you know her and her love for her culture . . . and or herself." Looking up she saw her sister Malaysia as she continued on its her announcement.

"Sing will be with us along with Timor." Shrugging at the thought of their over excited older sister Indonesia, or kakak and ate Nesia for both Malaysia and Philippines respectively, the modestly dressed Malaysia looked down on her still unfocused olde- sister of indefinite closeness to her 'age', with a lack of patience for a response.

"Huh? Oh . . . uhh, sure. Let me just get ready Laysia!" Springing out from her chair, Phili- Philippines smoothed out her black knee length A-line skirt and her slightly wavy mid-back length hair; all which accentuate her blue sleeveless collared blouse and black stilettos. She looked, as how Malaysia would say, acceptable enough to her aforementioned younger sister who was watching her with slight amusement at the fuss she was doing in fixing herself and packing up her papers to join them.

Malaysia still wished that Philippines' attire had covered her up more though, but then again Philippines was always the more 'fashionable', or so Phili says, one out of the three of them when it comes to looking her finest even when it was just a meeting with the other nations; all while happy Malaysia herself decided to go for her dark red baju kurung, or a loose fitting full length Malay dress, with a plain white headscarf that still showed off bangs from her long silky straight hair and matching white open toed heels to secure her traditional yet stylishly modern look.

"Come on Philippines! I want to get this over with before we run out of break time!" Huffing out an exasperated breath and hands on her hips with her impatient tone, she was starting to get annoyed when her sister looked like she was taking her time.

"OR . . . rather, someone wants to 'coincidentally' leave her sisters alone while 'coincidentally' the only guy, AKA Singapore, in the meet-up also leaves at a 'coincidental' time. And I am betting a 6 months' supply of dried mangoes they will both 'coincidentally' arrive at the same time while both seem to be 'coincidentally' flustered with maybe bruised lips, tousled hair and or clothing. Am I wrong or am I 'coincidentally' right . . . Maya?"

The flushed and angry/embarrassed look from Laysia, especially calling her out using her 'human' name, was enough for a victory for Philippines after sarcastically making her claim against her annoyed sister.

"Whatever M.D.! Just hurry up!" Walking out the door with still a red hue that could have rivaled her dress, Philippines, or M.D. as her 'human' nickname, couldn't help but be internally giddy at the actual prospect of Malaysia and Singapore coming back after a heated . . . you know?! You know what she means.

Walking out of the door and following her sister after Malaysia calmed down, they walked for a good 3 minutes out of the main building to the garden area where 3 people awaited for them.

"Finally! I have been wanting to go since forever!" Getting up from the bench she was sitting, their older sister Indonesia, Cahya as her human name, stood up to walk up to her slow sisters. Her ponytail and outfit of a light brown business pants suit and matching pumps made her look like the boss, which suited her very well.

Over to where she left them were Singapore in his dark blue business suit with black dress shoes, sans jacket as it was folded on his lap and glasses as he was cleaning it while waiting, and East Timor in a short sleeved tea length orange dress and dark brown wedges with her chin length curly hair adorned with a Chinese rose hairpiece, similar to her older sisters' usual floral themed hairpieces of Indonesia's moth orchid, Philippines Arabian jasmine and Malaysia's hibiscus, which the three all opted to not have on during the meeting.

"Sorry we were late, ate! I hope you guys weren't waiting too long." Giving her older sister a smile, she walked passed Indonesia after her apology to greet the others while Malaysia asked Indonesia to fetch a taxi enough for all 5 of them.

"Hey Leon!"

"'Sup MD, took you a while." Singapore's, or Leon's, uninterested look yet with a raised eyebrow at her really meant more to the unfamiliar eye, which really could be his patience wearing thin as bad as Nesia's, just not as noticeable as hers.

"Yeah! The meeting was a bust and the tea they gave was enough for India to gag at!" Joked the youngest sister of the sisters trio East Timor, or Stella as she goes by in her human name.

"I know right!? Man did India look like he was about to bust an artery when England said it was just right!" Philippines joked back to her at that moment, while Malaysia came back to join in on the conversation.

"Ahaha! The look on England's face when he was tackled by not just India but Pakistan as well was very tweet worthy!" Malaysia chuckled, and secretly did tweet it when it happened.

"And I was surprised China was allying with them as well because of his love for good tea! Who knew England's remark would be enough to have almost caused a world war against him?" Singapore remarked with a smirk as everyone laughed at the idea. Walking back to them, Indonesia gestured to the group that their ride was here.

"So, Laysia says we're going to an Indonesian restaurant for lunch?" Philippines inquired as their ride started driving out to the main road.

"Yup! But that's not really all! I have a surprise for you guys later after we quickly eat!" Indonesia quipped as pairs of eyes widened to her view in inquiry to what she could possibly mean.

"I am not telling you guys yet! We'll just need to make sure we eat not too slow so I have enough time to show you what I mean!" Smirking in victory at how she wouldn't budge, the very pairs of eyes deflated and accepted to wait for the surprise, whatever it could possibly be that Indonesia was having in store for them.

Letting the others talk to one another, such as East Timor and Indonesia, or using their phones for possible work or a more private conversation, such as Malaysia and Singapore, Philippines decided to just continuing looking out from her window seat, seeing the scenery pass by quickly.

She always found silent and long car rides soothing, as long as the smell of pollution or the feeling of rain on skin were removed. She started finding herself back into letting her mind wander, maybe to parts of her memories again that she has yet to fully piece together, like a puzzle that's not fully giving her the picture from where she sees it. A memory fragment that was calling her to find its missing pieces to connect hers to it again.

* * *

 _"I can't leave you here alone!"_

 _"But you have to leave. I wouldn't want to see you hurt as well."_

 _"Please come with me!"_

 _. . ._

 _"You look beautiful."_

"Hello! Earth to Phili! C'mon, we're he- hey, are you alright." Indonesia's voice, from her usually ecstatic to a more familial concerned one, shook Philippines awake as she realized the others had already started walking into the restaurant while Indonesia kept looking at her from outside the car with worried eyes.

"Huh? Oh-oh yeah! Sorry, I must have fallen asleep on the ride here!" Laughing off the worry, Philippines got off from the car and walked together with Nesia, still slightly concerned.

"Well if you're sure, but don't be too scared to tell me or even Malaysia, okay?"

"Okay." A quick hug from both sisters before they continued their walk towards their table inside the restaurant, seeing their other three companions with menus on hand looking through for their orders.

"So what's the recommended from your amazing cuisine ate Nesia?" Philippines asked as they finally joined the others in ordering.

* * *

Walking out from the restaurant with content smiles and content stomachs, Philippines couldn't help but notice something was missing. Like someone-

"Hey where was Brunei again? I forgot as to why he wasn't able to join us for lunch." Indonesia questioned to the couple in front of the group.

Brunei.

Adhi.

Philippines wished to face palm herself for not realizing sooner that Brunei wasn't with them at all, not even remember seeing him when they dismissed the others for lunch.

She didn't want to say that his presence doesn't make him known around like America's brother, but she knows that he's always so kind, gentle, well mannered and docile that maybe she can admit to herself that he doesn't as much stand out for her as from the people she usually interacts, from the more enthusiastic and zealous like America and Spain to the more sarcastic and blunt like Mexico or Australia. But she shouldn't deny Brunei's presence just because of her inability to observe!

She can tell that he really means well, and not just because every other SEAN (South East Asian Nation) thinks so. He's her friend, a friend who is patient and quiet with her despite her more vibrant and easy going personality that has been in many instances clashing with his traditional like way of living. She loved his calm an quiet demeanor and so that doesn't mean she should have forgotten him like that.

'Ugh! I should apologize when I see him for not noticing him being with us! Great MD!'

"I believe he had some paperwork to do with Thailand and Vietnam since they'll be working on the ASEAN conference next month as they'll be the ones hosting those 3 days in their respective countri-"

WHAM!

Philippines found her head meeting the iron pole of a pedestrian crossing sign a little too close as she didn't notice it when she basically walked into the post when she was both listening to the reason of Brunei's absence and her letting her mind still scold her for her forgetfulness. This would now count as part of the scolding.

" _'tang ina_!" Philippines muttered angrily as her friends looked back at her. Covering her hit forehead, she tried to smile and pass it off as nothing.

"Heheheh, I accidentally bumped into this street post! Silly me!" Walking past the concerned looks of her friends and trying to not further her embarrassment, she tried to press on something else for them to look at besides her.

"Uhhh anyways! Indonesia! You said there was something you wanted to show us as a surprise?" Philippines practically pleaded to have them stop staring at her back as she tried to still rub off the pain.

"Oh-oh right! C'mon, it's this cute little open market by the park near our meeting place! It had some cool looking stalls that were selling knick-knacks. Wooden figurines, porcelain dolls, antique jewelry! I even noticed some stalls selling stuff from our places! It'll be fun to go around and shop!" Which authentically caught the attention of Philippines and East Timor.

"Or at least we can all silently judge the authenticity and creativity of the stuff as we laugh and maybe eat some ice cream while we are at it!" Which piqued Malaysia and Singapore's interests. Indonesia always did show those parts in her that can worry others. People can be caught of guard by Indonesia and her slightly darker and crueler side.

"The last part sounds fun, let's go." And then there's people like Singapore who are into passive aggressive or straight up snide criticizing without even looking the part. Good friend for ate Nesia indeed.

"The stall and ice cream part sold me, let's go feto bin boot!" East Timor quickly grabbed Indonesia's hand as they started flagging a taxi again to drive them back more or less to the meeting place so they can check the open market near it.

Getting on a taxi, the group got on and with some miracle that must have praised them, they didn't get stuck on the road despite being the usual lunch rush.

Philippines had to be careful as to not space out again like before, knowing the others have become concerned of her. She doesn't blame them because while she knows that she can be quite flighty and a bit of ditz, she doesn't allow herself to be so unfocused and clumsy to the point of worry unless something is really worrying her and or something is conflicting in her mind. In this case it's the latter, and she couldn't stop worrying how the others during the car ride side-glanced upon her to and even as they finally walked to the park would glance at her if they would find her spacing out while walking.

"Guys, wait. I want to say something before we go in." Philippines stated out that caught the attention of the others in front of her. Readying her voice, she continued.

"I'm . . . I'm sorry for making you guys worry about me. I can tell you guys know something is off but I don't want to worry myself because you guys are worrying about me." Finding her voice once again much sturdier, Philippines smiled and started speaking again.

"Tell you what? I'll try to lessen whatever is going through my head that's got me all wrapped up on it and if ever I space out too much, let me know and I'll promise to stop. Okay?"

Silence followed as Singapore, East Timor, Indonesia, and Malaysia thought about her words. Before any of her sisters could say anything, Singapore beat them to the punch.

"Good to know, MD. We worry that you'll accidentally face plant yourself onto cement only realizing it when it hardens if we're not careful." As usual of his demeanor, Singapore said his words in a very nonchalant tone yet she can see the ghost of a smile on his face that meant 'Thank goodness!'. Beggars can't be choosers!

"Aww Leon! You do care!" Coming up to hug the man, only for him to put his hand out to stop her from even going near him, Philippines just giggled that finally seemed to relieve everyone from the tense air.

"Not to break everyone's releived mood, but let's go check out the stalls . . . and the free ice cream!" East Timor remarked as she still giggled at Philippines' attempt to hug their male friend.

"Huh? Who said it's free?" Malaysia questioned, as she looked away from the silliness to look at East Timor's eyes. She started noticing a sort of Cheshire grin appear in both Stella and Cahya's eyes that could only mean one thing.

'Mental agreement for a scheme.'

"Well duh! . . . Philippines is going to treat us for making us worried. Right bin boot Cahya!" Running away with Indonesia in tow, Philippines realized what they said and looked exasperated at the two running to the nearest ice cream vendor.

"Wa-wait!? I-i didn't say I'd pay for all of you!" Stuttering out her words, she noticed Malaysia and Singapore walked towards the two schemers. So much for backup!

After hesitantly giving in and paying for all of their ice cream, Philippines enjoyed her time in the open market. It was bustling with people of all ages, enjoying what the place had to offer. She even saw many of the other nations using their break time to also look around the open market as she saw America and England arguing as always with France and . . . someone who looks vaguely like America with a polar bear cub on his hand watch at the sides near one of the food stalls. She saw Spain and Romano put on funny looking hats for a photo booth, or rather Spain with already funny hat trying to convince Romano to join in. She also saw some of the female nations like Hungary, Ukraine and Liechtenstein eat parfaits at a small set up cafe. Overall Philippines was having a blast.

Looking around, she noticed her group had decided to go on separate paths with Nesia and Timor enjoying the photo booths at the side where she can still see them and Laysia and Sing have "coincidentally" disappeared from her view all together. Not even bothering to look since she knows they would try to be discreet in their "coincidental" disappearance, she

'Called it!' Giving herself a mental high five, Philippines decided to go window shopping around the stalls, maybe finding something like a new piece of jewelry or a cute little figurine as a decoration would get her mind out of the mental rut. One particular jewelry and antique stall caught her attention as she noticed the designs of the cloth decorating the stall were designs she knew were from her and neighboring nations' cultures.

'Aww they have malong around the place.' Decided to stop by, she went in the small makeshift store to look around the items. Pieces of pearl jewelry adorned one side and she couldn't help but envy the black and pink pearled ones. She was actually pleasantly surprised by how many of the pearls were not imitation pearls, getting sick and tired of being chided to buy fake ones when she goes shopping along Divisoria and the like.

'Though I'll never part with you, y'know.' Fiddling with the single pearl strung on her necklace to mean it, Philippines does find the piece of jewelry she always wore as something she can never really part with as she knew it has been with her since even before. When 'those' memories were still her life.

"Find anything you like, _iha_?" The kind middle aged looking woman spoke to her as though she was family. Smiling back to the store owner, Philippines found herself speaking in her language.

" _Ay, pasensya na po! Nagagandahan lang ako sa mga alahas ninyo._ " Finding herself speak in full Filipino, the woman laughed and seemed to understand her. A Filipino woman in these parts of the world is not surprise anymore for Philippines. She couldn't help but smile at the idea that maybe the woman doesn't know she's basically talking to the human personification of where her roots lie.

" _Okay lang 'yan. Hindi ko na lolokohin yung mga may gusto kasi alam ko na totoo yung mga perlas namin! Baka may makita kang ma-accentuate yung itsura mo at para matching pa sa iyong kuwintas!_ " Pointing to her necklace with a smile, the woman had to stop their interaction short as someone seemed to bring her lunch and more customers were looking at the front of the store where the woman was also selling some wooden figurines and Filipino sweets.

Looking around for more of the jewelry, with one of the pink pearl earrings as a possible buy already, she found a jeweled hairpiece that she felt she needed to have. It was a delicately designed jeweled hair clip. She was amazed that it looked authentically steel and silver with little white pearls arranged like white petaled flowers on the curved metallic surface. She found herself wondering how such an intricately beautiful hairpiece would find itself being found by her, not that she doesn't trust the seller's items since she seemed to have real jewelry as opposed to fake ones. Lost in thought, she started hearing those memories and voices again.

 _"You look beautiful."_

 _"Please come with me."_

Fragments of voices from possible memories came rushing in to bother her but she still found herself compelled to buy it. Philippines nonetheless did so along with the pearl earrings. Walking out of the store she found Indonesia and Timor by the exit, seemingly waiting for her.

"Hey! We should go back now so we don't get late for the afternoon meeting. Maya and Leon will catch up since they have some stuff do." Timor stated to Philippines as they started walking across the street to reach the building for their meeting.

'They're possibly doing something alright.' Philippines and Indonesia snickered at the same thought, leaving their younger sister Timor to question their synchronized expressions. Reaching their meeting area quite early, they found some of the other nations hanging around to either chat or actually do some work to be done. While Timor and Indonesia were chatting, Philippines fiddled through her purchases to get the jewelry she bought.

"Ooh, what's that you bought there Phili?" Indonesia asked as she saw the pink pearl earrings that she was putting it on.

"Oh. It's just some jewelry." Seeing the meeting for the afternoon was about to begin with Germany once again initiating the rules, Philippines finished her answer quickly and placed her bag back below the table to begin listening in on the meeting.

Or at least try to if she can stop herself from taking a siesta. Which rarely lets her succeed.

"Phili is out cold again huh?" Timor whispered to Indonesia as they both looked at their sleeping sister across from them already resting on her table with her arms cushioning her sleeping form.

"Her, Mexico, Ecuador, Greece, Nigeria and even Spain himself are all just napping in front of America's another-superhero-to-save-the-world plan which is not much of a surprise for either." Indonesia whispered back while biting back a cringe at how America was munching on his burger while also stating his plan.

Looking back at their sister, and at the slight glance of two certain people trying to sneak in back into the meeting room, Indonesia still worried whatever was going on Philippines' mind, and it certainly didn't help seeing her look like she was still debating it even more in her sleep.

'MD, what's going through your mind now?'

* * *

 _"M- , there you are!"_ A boy that looks to be the age of 12 came up to her view. He seemed to be dressed in robes and in a hat that looked like a black fez. Something prominent was sticking out of his hair; it looked like a long wire that bends at the tip and sways as he walked fast towards Philippines. Only did she realized as he finally stopped to catch his breath did the wire she thought was on his head was actually an elongated piece of hair, or an ahoge as Japan would call it. His robes were akin to something she remembered seeing Singapore would wear for cultural shows. When he finished catching his breath, he smiled back at her.

 _"I am glad I caught up with you M- !"_ Philippines didn't seem to catch the last part as she seemed to have nodded and laughed at his antic.

 _"It's alright. I was hoping you would show up as well actually."_ She found herself speak in a higher pitched and younger voice and only then did Philippines realize that the boy who looked younger than her was at least a good few inches taller as well. Something struck her familiarity when she looked at the boy.

'Are these 'those' memories? Am I remembering something? He looks lik-'

As if to note the sudden realization, the memories started to fizz out in disproportion and seemingly the memories started to distort to various images of places, people, and happenings that she could barely keep up.

'Me and my big mental mouth!' Seeing everything go to black as only voices again can be heard; they're barely comprehensible as sounds akin to loud radio static reverberate around her and she couldn't help but try to shut it out while trying to make sense of what she's hearing.

 _"M- . . . I-i a . . . am gl-gl-gla- . . ."_

 _"Did you li- ke your . . . co- . . .?"_

 _"I ho . . . pe w-we-we can . . . st- . . . toge . . . rrh."_

The sounds have become to the point of ear shattering as she she tried to cup her ears but to no avail in her dreams. It all seemed lost for her when she felt a light shine down and Philippines could start hearing things now in hushed whispers.

"Phil- ines? He- llo?" The voice sounded familiar as she started to see the light getting closer and brighter. But before she could fully be engulfed in it, she heard something once again. The same lines she's been hearing.

 _"You look beautiful."_

 _"Please come with me!"_

"Miss Philippines? Are you awake now?" The voice asked as Philippines finally straightened from her chair to see the empty meeting room.

"Oh no I overslept until midnight again!" Panic shot through her head as she started looking through her phone for the time, but was calmed when a hand rested on her shoulder and calmed her down. Looking to the source of the voice and comforting touch, she was greeted by.

"Brunei?" As to confirm her speculations, the man she knew as Brunei let go and smiled back at her. He was in a surprisingly western ensemble of dark slacks, black shoes and a white dress shirt with a yellow and black striped tie under an off gray blazer, but his usual plain black cap or songkok was still on his head. His signature lock of long hair or ahoge sticking way out of his head still ever confirming his identity to her. Getting up from her chair and picking up her stuff, she looked back at her friend.

"I am assuming the meeting is finished huh?" Philippines couldn't help but feel embarrassed yet again for sleeping on the job. She was not exactly happy at the prospect of meeting her boss, despite being new, only to be disappointed in her.

"Yes, it finished about 20 minutes ago." He answered as they both walked out of the room.

"Where are the others?" Philippines continued questioning. It was nice getting to talk to him as they walk along the hallway. While she was fiddling through her bag to put the stuff in and bring out her cellphone and the like, Brunei answered her.

"Ms. Indonesia and Ms. East Timor had to go back to the hotel early since they have to catch their flights early with Mr. Myanmar, Ms. Laos and Mr. Cambodia. Malaysia, Singapore, Mr. Thailand, and Ms. Vietnam are meeting up with their respective bosses for some new tasks. I am currently free and noticed that you were still asleep. I hope that answers your question, Ms. Philippines." Brunei looked back at his walking companion as she tried to multitask her bag.

"Uh, do you need help Ms. Philippines?" He asked her. Looking up from his question, Philippines unintentionally spilled out a majority of her bag's content out.

'Oh god! Can this get anymore embarrassing?!' Philippines thought out in her head before crouching down enough start picking up the papers in front of her.

"Here let me help you Ms. Philippines!" Brunei crouched down to help her. After two minutes or so of picking up the stuff, Brunei faced his flustered friend.

"Oh my god, Brunei I am so sorry for making you do this!" Philippines looking ashamed.

"It's quite alright Ms. Philippines." He smiled back at her still reddish face.

Grabbing onto the stuff he was holding, she placed the papers back inside her bag when she accidentally tipped the plastic bag of her bought jewelry to the side, causing the hairpiece to fall. Thankfully Brunei quickly grabbed it before it met the floor once more.

'I am such a klutz!' Face palming herself when he wasn't looking, she noticed him looking at it intently. He seemed to be in deep thought when looking at it.

"Brunei?"

"Oh! Sorry Ms. Philippines. Here you go!" Brunei sputtered out when his attention was broken.

Taking his hand to take the hairpiece, they found silence as they stared at each other, both having the same familiar feeling as though they seem to have remembered something during their interaction.

"Do-do you mind if- if I put it on you?" Brunei almost whispered to her.

"Sure. I'd li-like that." Taking her answer to continue, he acted upon it. Tucking a piece of hair away, Brunei placed the Pearl hair clip onto her right side of her hair. Looking back at her, he was awestruck by how she looked.

"You look beautiful, MD . . . " Brunei couldn't stop himself from saying it out loud, not that it wasn't true at how she shyly smiled and blushed before she stared back at him with surprised eyes. Something caught her attention.

"What did you say?" Philippines couldn't help but remember those vague lines from the voices she heard from her daydreams. And as to confirm her internal suspicions, he stated it again and when he said it, both voices came into synchronization.

"You look beautiful."

 _"You look beautiful."_

Finding her voice once more, she smiled and answered him.

"Thank you . . . Adhi." Philippines answered back to his compliment and both found the other hard to look at without feeling flustered in their face.

Silence filled them once again as both blushing Asians were still trying to lessen their redness. Brunei finally broke the silence after a few seconds. Walking in front of her, he held out his hand in a well mannered gesture. Always a gentleman, Brunei was.

"Ahem, I know this might come off straightforward of me but . . . I am going to have dinner at a cafe nearby. So uhmm . . ." Brunei started finding himself hard to continue his word yet Philippines helped him to it.

"Brunei, are you asking me out for Dinner?" Philippines couldn't help but grin at the proposal.

"Well uhh . . . Yes. I mean if you are busy or you do no- "

"Yes, I will take you up on that dinner date!" Answering him before continuing again.

"And Brunei?" Philippines looked back at his hand before allowing him to speak.

"Yes, Ms. Philippines?"

"You can drop the formal Ms. and Mr. if you're with your friends. Heck, you called me by my human nickname when you complimented me. You know you could just call me Philippines, Phili or MD like you did."

Red in the cheeks, she continued her words for him.

"As like I can call you Brunei or Adhi . . . Unless you really don't want to." Philippines ended her statement with slight hesitation.

"No!" Brunei blurted out before he pressed on in a more steadied voice.

"I mean no. You are right about dropping the formal addressing if it's just you and my friends. And I don't mind being called either Brunei or Adhi since you are my dear friend . . . MD."

"Alright, Brunei!"

Taking his hand, she walked along with him out of the building. Silence was enough for until they got to his parked car by the parking lot did she quickly stated out something.

"Hey Adhi?" Philippines questioned as they sat in his car when he was turning on the ignition and both were strapping on their seat belts.

"Yes, Ms- MD?" He bit back that formal habit as he gave the car a bit of time to prepare before reversing out the space.

"I am really glad I came with you." She answered him with sincerity in the tone that Brunei couldn't help but remember asking her a similar request. Looking at her, he remembered words he once said a long time ago.

"Please come with me!"

Finding himself back to reality after hearing such a long forgotten voice of himself and noticing her somewhat concerned look, Brunei smiled and started reversing while he answered her.

"I am very glad you decided to come with me." Brunei gave her a heartfelt yet blushing smile before he looked back to the road in front of them.

"I do too." As she smiled back at him, smoothing her hair to feel the pearls' texture from the hairpiece placed by him.

And somewhere from this moment, a moment had been relived for the two of them.

But with a different outcome: she came with him.

* * *

 **P.S.:** If you guys enjoyed this please let me know what you think! Comments/reviews/PMs? will be greatly appreciated (criticisms will be fine as well as long as it is fully meant to be constructive, let's all be nice here) and I hope to continue writing more of these soon since this was fun to do. I hope to continue in the hopes that maybe, just maybe the heyday of Hetalia ASEAN will return with both old and new enjoying this amazing fandom.

 **Extra Information:**

\- Baju Kurung is a traditional Malay costume which loosely translated as "enclosed dress". This type of costume is the national dress of Brunei and Malaysia.

\- National flowers of Indonesia, Philippines, Malaysia, and East Timor are the Moth Orchid (one of the 3), Arabian Jasmine (also Indonesia's), Hibiscus, and Chinese Rose (not offic to be constructive, let's all be nice here) and I hope to continue writing more of these soon since this was fun to do. I hope to continue in the hopes that maybe, just mayial) respectively.

\- The hat that Brunei would wear is called a songkok which is a hate word by males in the Muslim communities of South East Asia

\- Languages (I am terribly sorry for my butchering!)

 _Bin Boot_ in Tetum (Timor language) means Older sister while _feto_ is to state a plural

For Filipino:

\- _iha_ = daughter, an endearing way of calling a young woman

\- _Ay, pasensya na po! Nagagandahan lang ako sa mga alahas ninyo._ = Oh, I am so sorry mam! I was just amazed by your beautiful jewelry.

\- _Okay lang 'yan. Hindi ko na lolokohin yung mga may gusto kasi alam ko na totoo yung mga perlas namin! Baka may makita kang ma-accentuate yung itsura mo at para matching pa sa iyong kuwintas_ = It's quite alright. I won't bother trying to fool my cutomers since our pearls are genuine. Maybe you can find something to accentuate your look and also to match your necklace.


End file.
